


Devil's Garden (illustration)

by Landi_Elliot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apples, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, London, M/M, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landi_Elliot/pseuds/Landi_Elliot
Summary: This is an illustration to my fic "October Tales", the Devil's Garden chapter, in which Crowley sets a trap, but not everything is going according to his plan.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Devil's Garden (illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devil's Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439798) by [Landi_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landi_Elliot/pseuds/Landi_Elliot). 



A new shop opens in Soho, London. It is called "Devil's Garden". Enter it at your peril, angel. (And nevermind the "Closed" sign. It is open for _you_ )


End file.
